A pesar del tiempo
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Pucca está harta de ser ignorada por Garu así que se va lejos, pero el caprichoso tiempo decide volver a unir a Garu y a Pucca... y aquellos sentimientos enterrados y no descubiertos empezaran a salir a flote dandoles ciertos problemas y romancesPxG/CxA
1. Lejos

A pesar del tiempo

**A pesar del tiempo **

**Capitulo 1: Lejos **

Estaba harta. Estaba totalmente harta de que Garu no se de cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero eso iba a acabar, era lo último, el final. Se iría para no volver a ver a Garu nunca más en su vida

-¿Pucca?-preguntó Ho entrando a la habitación de la pequeña

-Dime-dijo ella que se encontraba haciendo su maleta

-¿Puedo saber que haces?-Ho la miraba totalmente sorprendido

-Me voy-la miró boquiabierto-iré con mi madre-Ho se horrorizó

-¿Con Mao?-no comprendía el repentino deseo de Pucca por irse a Inglaterra junto con su madre

-Exacto-contestó la niña-ya he terminado mi maleta, mi vuelo sale a las 2 de la tarde-lo abrazó-te extrañaré mucho, tío Ho

-Pucca… ¿por qué te vas?-la niña bajó un poco la mirada

-No quiero ver a Garu de nuevo-contestó con tristeza-sé que es muy tonto pero estando aquí no podré olvidarlo nunca y será más fácil estando lejos

-Anda con cuidado, pequeña Pucca-le dijo Ho, ella asintió y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás, como temiendo que si miraba de nuevo no se pudiera ir

-¿Pucca?-la niña se giró para mirar a su amiga, Ching-¿A dónde vas con esa maleta?-le preguntó mirando a su amiga sin entender

-A donde mi madre-contestó sin mirarla mientras continuaba caminando hacia la carretera para tomar un taxi hacia el aeropuerto. Ching se quedó estupefacta unos segundos pero alcanzó corriendo a Pucca

-Un momento-le dijo pero la niña no respondió-Pucca-la jaló del brazo haciendo que se gire a mirarla-¿Por qué te vas?

-¿Por quién más?-le preguntó con una amargura nunca antes vista por Ching

-¿te vas… por Garu?-la niña sin mirarla asintió-pero Pucca… ¿Qué pasará con nosotros, con tus tíos, con tus amigos, con la gente que te quiere?-Pucca dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima

-Cada uno escoge su camino-fue lo único que le dijo girándose y parando un taxi para que la lleve a lado de su madre, todo, con tal de no ver una vez mas al niño que tanto la ignora y aborrece… tal como Garu le dijo a Abyo

_-¿no quieres ni un poco a Pucca?-le preguntó Abyo, su amigo lo miró como si estuviera loco y hizo un ruidito de asco_

_-¿quererla?-escribió en una pequeña pizarra que utilizaba para hablar con Abyo-nunca, es un estorbo, se mete en todo… la detesto y aborrezco, ella nunca será alguien que pueda amar o querer un poco_

Pucca había escuchado esa conversación de casualidad, estaba yendo a buscar a Ching cuando escuchó la voz de Abyo y los movimientos de Garu. Su intención fue acercarse a abrazar a Garu pero escuchó esa conversación y sintiendo que su corazón se rompía, se marchó de ahí.

-Ya es hora que deje de pensar en Garu-pensó con tristeza-cuando algo no se da, no debes presionarlo-suspiró

¡¡Hola!! Esta es mi primera historia de Pucca, espero que les guste… dentro de poco publicaré el segundo capitulo que se titula: Y pasaron los años


	2. Y los años pasaron

**Capitulo 2: Y los años pasaron**

10 años. 10 largos años.

-Srt. Yang-miró a su sirvienta-tiene una llamada de China-se emocionó, tomó el teléfono sonriendo al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga de allá

-¿Ching?-dijo con voz dulce

-¡Pucca!-dijo la muchacha completamente emocionada-necesito que regreses aquí a Sooga-la mujer, que ahora era Pucca, frunció el ceño-me voy a casar-las breves palabras de su amiga la dejaron impactada-con Abyo

-eso es increíble-le dijo con alegría-ya era hora

-supongo-le dijo riendo-la cosa es que tu serás mi madrina y con todo lo de la boda olvidé avisarte que es el próximo fin de semana-le dijo con un dejo de desesperación temiendo que su amiga no pueda llegar

-claro que estaré-le dijo con renovada dulzura-a decir verdad espérame en el aeropuerto porque esta misa tarde llego

Caminó con paso elegante por el aeropuerto, llevaba su cabello suelto tan largo y lacio como era, su boca iba ligeramente pintada con un rojo suavecito, su ropa era un vestido corto negro y encima llevaba una casaca del mismo color. Caminó un poco más hasta que reconoció a su amiga. Ching se había vuelto una hermosa mujer de 21 años, aún le gustaba vestir de morado, con sus trenzas pero sin su gallinita que murió hace 2 años

-¡Pucca!-exclamó con alegría abrazando a su amiga-hace 10 años que no te veía-Pucca asintió con la misma emoción aunque un toque reservada, eran muchos años y contra todo el tiempo había enfriado un tanto la amistad-vamos a la aldea-ambas subieron al taxi que las llevó a la aldea Sooga

A medida que Pucca veía acercarse la aldea se ponía mas temerosa y melancólica… hace tanto que decidió irse para olvidar a un niño que nunca la amó y que es posible ya no se encuentre en ese lugar y ahora se veía obligada a regresar…

Ching miró a su amiga con algo tristeza, sabía lo mucho que Pucca había sufrido por el desamor de Garu, sabía lo mucho que le costaba volver a aquel lugar.

-Garu-dijo Abyo mirando por encima de su hombro a su amigo que estaba leyendo un libro-¿sabías que hoy en la noche Ching va a dar una fiesta?-Garu negó con la cabeza sin despegar la vista de su libro-dice que tiene una sorpresa y ni a mi me lo quiso decir-Garu rió ante el puchero de su amigo

-con tranquilidad-dijo Garu, quien después de una feroz batalla con un invasor cumplió con todas las expectativas de su familia y pudo romper el voto de silencio-ya verás que la sorpresa puede gustarte

-si, todo lo que quieras-dijo Abyo sin interés levantándose de su silla y estirándose-pero anda a cambiarte que falta una hora para la fiesta-Garu volvió a reír con tranquilidad, dejó su libro sobre la mesa y se fue a cambiar mientras Abyo iba a prepararse a su propia casa

Todos los de la aldea Sooga estaban en casa de Ching esperando con ansias que la fiesta comience. Ching salió al medio de la sala y pidió la atención de todos

-Amigos míos-dijo Ching-les agradezco que tan amablemente hayan asistido a esta fiesta-sonrió-a todos les dije que les tenía una sorpresa y sé que les encantará saber que es-todos se miraron emocionados excepto, obvio, Garu-les presento después de diez años… ¡a Pucca!-la mencionada salió de un portón contiguo con un vestido largo negro e informal, su cabello estaba recogido en un lindo moño y sonreía con tranquilidad

-¡Pucca!-todos se acercaron a saludar, exceptuando a Garu, Abyo y Ching que miraban, los dos primeros con la boca abierta y la otra muy contenta

Todos agasajaban a Pucca que solo sonreía con serenidad… hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Garu. Sintió que la sangre se le helaba y que la sonrisa que llevaba resbalaba de su rostro

-Garu…-pronunció en voz baja mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior como si le doliera pronunciar ese nombre. Garu solo la miró, no pudo hacer mas que mirarla y admirar cuanto había cambiado aquella niña que conoció de que pequeño. La vio acercarse a él con paso lento y sintió un poco de temor combinado con fastidio

-por favor-pensó-que no sea como antes-Pucca se paró delante de él mirándolo con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Se quedó mirándolo un instante.

-a los años, Garu-pronunció con voz melancólica-ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi-Garu la miró

-es verdad-Pucca se emocionó por dentro al oírlo hablar pero por fuera su rostro seguía normal-¿cómo has estado…Pucca?-la aludida lo miró con total frialdad dejando perplejo a Garu ¿qué había pasado con aquella niña que conoció tiempo atrás?

-todo bien-contestó con tono desenfadado-he estado muy bien en Inglaterra-Garu la miró con tranquilidad aparente pero su mirada penetrante lo estaba inquietando ligeramente

-me alegra oírte decir eso-dijo mirando a otro lado para evitar la mirada de Pucca. La pelinegro entendió mal que Garu evitara su mirada y se sintió dolida, él no la quería ver… y después de todo ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que Garu corriera a sus brazos apenas la viera?

-señorita Yang-una de la sirvientas de Pucca, Miko, había entrado por el portón y le hablaba a Pucca

-dime, Miko-Garu miraba como Pucca hablaba con total frialdad a su sirvienta

-una llamada de su madre-Pucca tomó el celular que le tendía la sirvienta

-madre-dijo la pelinegro con respeto-si, madre, estoy en Sooga-la hizo una seña a Ching-en un momento te devuelvo la llamada, ¿si?-colgó-lo siento pero debo retirarme-dijo a Ching-¿mañana almorzamos?

-en mi casa, ¿te parece?-Pucca asintió, se inclinó un poco antes Garu y Abyo como un saludo respetuoso, Garu se sorprendió, no era un saludo de amigos sino de conocidos. Pucca se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala despidiéndose de todos los demás

-dios-dijo Abyo rato después y cuando Garu y él pudieron hablar a solas-Pucca está… hermosa-Garu solo lo miró sin decir palabra, estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. Ella estaba muy hermosa, si, pero eso no era lo único que había cambiado en ella, su actitud también estaba muy cambiada. Ya no era más esa dulce y pegajosa niña que era, bueno también son 10 años de no verse que mas esperaba

Pucca se alistó para ir a comer con Ching, se puso un vestido rosa claro, soltó su cabello y fue para allá

-Pucca-la aludida se giró y miró a Garu que estaba saliendo de su casa

-Garu-susurró ella

-¿vas donde Ching?-Pucca asintió-vamos, que a mi también me invitaron al almuerzo-Pucca se puso algo nerviosa pero no lo demostró, caminó a lado de Garu con total tranquilidad, bueno, aparentemente. Garu caminaba algo nervioso sin saber muy bien de que pero tener a Pucca a su lado años atrás habría sido un intenso dolor de cabeza debido a que la niña no se le despegaba para nada.

Llegaron a casa de Ching con más rapidez de la deseada pero el silencio que los envolvió en el camino era insoportable así que estaban algo aliviados de haber llegado por fin

En la puerta de la casa de Ching estaba ella, Abyo y un hombre más. Tenía aproximadamente 22 años, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, alto, fornido, muy guapo y sonreía con tranquilidad como si todo estuviera bien

-Pucca-dijo Ching acercándose a su amiga-llegó Hien-la azabache sonrió y se encaminó hacia el muchacho con una sonrisa radiante

-¡has llegado!-Hien la abrazó y Pucca correspondió el abrazo-Abyo, Garu y Ching les presento a mi prometido: Hien Li-Garu se quedó boquiabierto al igual que Abyo mientras que Ching sonreía complacida

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de la historia, para el sábado publicaré el tercer capitulo titulado: Mi boda… ¿tu boda?


	3. Mi boda ¿Tu boda?

Capitulo 3: ¿Mi boda… tu boda?

Garu se quedó mirando fijamente como Pucca era abrazada por el tal Hien y sintió una gran molestia pero no lo dio importancia. Miró a Abyo pero este estaba muy ocupado abrazando a Ching, eso le causó más molestia aún ¿acaso todos tenían que andar por ahí abrazándose delante de él?

-¡Garu!-el aludido volteó con aburrimiento y casi se cae cuando una chica se le tiró encima

-¡Kami!-dijo el chico con reproche intentando quitarse a la muchacha que lo abrazaba hasta casi asfixiarlo-¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no hagas eso!-la chica sonrió inocentemente, Garu suspiró y sus ojos tropezaron con los de Pucca que lo miraba muy fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido y Hien parecía no darle importancia

-¿No ibamos a comer?-dijo Abyo con tono de reproche, Ching rió y guió a todos adentro (incluyendo a Kami)Conversaciones por todos lados, Kami con Ching, Hien con Abyo pero Pucca y Garu estaban callados, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Pucca alzó la vista de su plato que ni siquiera había querido tocar y se encontró con los profundos ojos de Garu que la miraban pensativamente.

Pucca sintió que poco a poco enrojecía con esa mirada tan fija y bajó una vez más la mirada. Garu la siguió mirando, evaluando cada cambio de aquella chica.

-Tu cabello-Pucca lo miró sorprendida-es más largo que cuando eras niña, tu piel es más nivea que en ese entonces, ya no usas el vestido rojo que usabas, usas pendientes, tu cabello está suelto, has crecido considerablemente para tener 21 años, tus labios son más rojos y carnosos a la ves que deseables-Garu se detuvo de su observación dandose cuenta de lo último que dijo. Pucca estaba boquiabierta y se había puesto muy roja, Garu no tardó en adquirir ese mismo tono de piel y tosió falsamente.

-Querida-Pucca dio un respingo y miró a Hien-Debemos irnos-la pelinegra asintió sin decir ni una palabra. Mientras Hien se despedía, Pucca se quedó calladita

-Te casas-dijo Garu, Pucca lo miró-al igual que yo

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida

-Mi prometida es Kami-le dijo-es una antipática pero mis padres me impusieron ese matrimonio, al principio quisieron que me case contigo-volvió a enrojecer-pero te fuiste...

-Yo...-Garu la miró en espera de lo que diría pero Hien apareció a lado de ella y pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella

-Hora de irnos, querida-Pucca asintió, cabizbaja

-Nos vemos-se despidió, se dio la vuelta para irse

-¡Pucca!-la pelinegra miró a Garu-¿Almorzamoz mañana?-la chica se sorprendió y enrojeció

-¿En la casa de mis tíos?-el chico sonrió

-Ahí estaré-contestó

-Entonces te espero a las 2-Garu asintió y Pucca se fue con Hien

¡Hasta aquí! Lamento haberme demorado tanto y haber hecho el capitulo tan corto pero me muero de sueño, el siguiente capitulo se titulará: En la feria

¡Adiós!


	4. En la feria

Capitulo 4 : En la feria

Pucca sonrió imperceptiblemente al ver a Garu entrar al restaurante de sus tíos, Garu la ubicó rápidamente con la mirada y le sonrió, se quedaron mirandose un rato y luego Garu se acercó a ella.

-Hola-saludó

-¿Qué tal?-respondió Pucca-sientate-él se sentó y Pucca trajo la comida de ambos. Fue una comida divertida, temas de conversación sobraban y Garu se dio cuenta de que hablar con Pucca le resultaba más relajante de lo esperado.

-Pucca-ella lo miró con ternura, él se ruborizó y desvió su mirada-¿Quieres ir a la feria?-Pucca se sorprendió, se ruborizó y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Si, claro-él sonrió y ambos salieron del restaurante. Se pasaron toda la tarde en la feria de aquí para allá, cuando ya anochecía decidieron que era hora de subir al último juego antes de irse a casa.

-¿Qué te parece la rueda mágica?-ella sonrió emocionada y ambos subieron, cuando llegaron al punto más alto el juego se detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Pucca, Garu la miraba fijamente, tan fijamente que la estaba poniendo nerviosa. De repente se inclinó hacia ella y posó sus labios sobre los de Pucca suavemente, la muchacha se quedó anonadada pero luego lo empujó-¿Qué crees qué es lo que haces?-le increpó-¡Yo estoy comprometida, Garu!

-Lo siento-dijo el muchacho en apenas un susurro recriminándose a sí mismo el haberla besado, el juego se empezó a mover otra vez, Garu y Pucca bajaron sin decirse nada, caminaron en silencio hasta el restaurant.

-Buenas noches, Garu-dijo Pucca dándose la vuelta para entrar pero Garu la detuvo tomándola del brazo suavemente.

-Perdóname lo del juego, Pucca, no... no quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe-ella lo miró unos instantes y luego le sonrió.

-No hay problema, Garu, ¿Mañana almorzamos?-el muchacho asintió con felicidad, la muchacha le dio un beso en la mejilla, le sonrió una vez más y entró en su casa. Garu se había quedado sorprendido por ese gesto, luego se fue hacia su casa sin poder borrar la sonrisa tonta que tenía en la cara. Sentía algo por Pucca pero era muy pronto para decirlo... Tal vez, y solo tal vez, la próxima vez que la vea se lo dirá, pensó y se fue cantando.

Esto no puede continuar

Podría enfermar

Me pasa siempre al verte

Siempre busco ocultarlo

El rostro esconder

Cada que me miras tú

¿Cómo lo iba a imaginar?

Todo ya cambió

Desde lejos suelo mirar tu cara

¿Cómo pasó?

Mi orgullo falló

Desde que apareciste tú

Esa chica que ves que tu

Que me causa inquietud

Prefiero observarla solo desde aquí

Tal vez no sea una razón

Pero solo de verla venir

Tiemblo de temor

Es más fuerte cada vez

Más extraño cada vez

Como en un sueño el corazón me late así

Y cada día se apodera de mí

¿Qué puede ser?

Es muy fuerte

No me daré por vencido

Solo te pido un favor

Paciencia tener

Aunque lento pueda ser

Quiero acercarme más a ti

Tal vez con suerte

Me pueda al fin controlar

¿En qué momento es que comenzó a interesarme?

No sé en qué es lo que yo pensaba

Una sensación

Que tú no la ves

No entiendes que hay en mi corazónEs chica que ves tú

Que me causa inquietud

Tan distraída que no ve qué sucede

¿Por qué te sigo sin razón?

Sigo al compás de tus pasos

Aun con lentitud

Es más fuerte cada vez

Más extraño cada vez

Ha comenzado mi corazón a latir

Ahora no puedo dar marcha atrás

No importará que pasara

No me daré por vencido

**Hola!!! lamento no haber actualizado..! gracias por todos lo reviews! les agradezco muchoo! les prometo actualizar más seguido si?

Adelanto del próximo capitulo: Hien está celoso de lo mucho que Garu para con Pucca así que está preparando una trampa para llevarsela a ella de ahí, Abyo y Ching se casan pero los padrinos han peleado por culpa de la prometida de Garu. Pucca se va dando cuenta de lo que siente por Garu y intenta huir pero Garu no está muy dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Capitulo 5: Con una mirada.


	5. Con una mirada

Capitulo 5: Con una mirada.

Pucca se terminó de poner su ropa con una pequeña sonrisa, el beso que Garu le dio ayer la sorprendió... y aún contra su voluntad le había hecho sentir todo un mar de emociones ¿Quién iba a pensar que esto sucedería y que sería el mismo Garu el que la besara a ella? Nadie podría saberlo... Bajó en silencio y salió de la casa, sería bueno dar un pequeño paseo para poder despejarse y respirar aire puro.

Se encaminó para el lado del bosque, Hien la vio por la ventana e iba a llevarle una casaca cuando vio a Garu acercarse a ella y dándole su casaca, esto lo enojó, ese chico estaba demasiado tiempo cerca de Pucca y eso ya no le estaba gustando, vio como ellos se iban caminando por el bosque y decidió hacer algo para separarlos.

*******

Pucca y Garu caminaban riendo por el bosque, de rato en rato Garu la miraba directamente a los ojos y Pucca desviaba la vista algo sonrojada, siguieron caminando un rato más hablando de cosas sin importancia.

-¡Garuuuuuuuuu!-el muchacho no tuvo ni tiempo de voltear y se fue al piso junto con la chica que se le lanzó encima.

-¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso!-la muchacha rió y se levantó para que Garu pueda levantarse luego miró a Pucca que contenía la risa.

-Tú eres Pucca ¿Verdad?-ella asintió-mmm.. así que tu fuiste la niñita que le caía tan mal a Garu.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le preguntó, Garu estaba muy ocupado limpiándose la ropa y refunfuñando que no escuchaba nada de lo que la muchacha decía.

-Todo el pueblo lo sabe y Garu también me lo dijo-dijo Kami-que te despreciaba, que nunca te aguantó-la pelinegra sintió que las lágrimas querían escapar así que se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rápido pero Garu la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Desaparece de mi vida!-le gritó y salió corriendo, Garu se quedó parado muy sorprendido luego frunció el ceño y se fue.

-Vaya que actuas rápido-dijo Hien saliendo de entre los árboles, Kami sonrió.

*****

Pucca ayudaba a Ching a acomodar su vestido, hoy era el gran día. La chica intentaba hacer que su amiga esté más contenta pero la pelinegro solo podía mirar tristemente.

La ceremonía fue breve, muy hermosa, Ching estaba radiante, Abyo estaba muy nervioso, Garu miraba de reojo a la Pucca y ella solo miraba tristemente.

Pucca se levantó con su copa en mano, miró a la pareja y sonrió-Toda la felicidad, la alegría, el bienestar y la suerte para ustedes, son la pareja más hermosa, propongo un brindis por esta preciosa pareja y porque tengan un buen futuro ¡Por Abyo y Ching!.

-¡Salud!-todos brindaron.

-También quisiera aprovechar esta ocasión para despedirme de todos-Garu, que miraba el fondo de su copa alzó la cabeza bruscamente y la miró con los ojos como platos-mañana mismo regreso a Inglaterra con Hien, los quiero mucho a todos y me alegra haber venido otra vez a Sooga-Ching se levantó y la abrazó, todos los demás también se acercaron a ella, Garu se había quedado en su sitio sin saber que decir o hacer, ella se iba, se iba...

*****

Eran las 8 de la mañana, Pucca miró una vez más el restaurante con melancolía, se colocó los lentes negros y subió al taxi a lado de Hien rumbo al aeropuerto.

*****

Garu miraba a lo lejos como Pucca se subía al taxi, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos sorprendiéndolo ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?, no podía dejarla ir... no lo haría.

Holaaaaaaaaa! qe tal? espero que les guste el capitulo xqe me demoré muxo en hacerlo xD! aunque ta chiquito... esque preferí hacerlos cortos porque si los hago largos no los pongo hasta el otro mes :P! xD! bueno...

Capitulo 6: En el aeropuerto

Adelantos: Pucca tiene una sorpresa muy grande, Garu se da cuenta de sus sentimientos pero Kami y Hien no están dispuestos a dejarlos estar juntos.

Nos estamos leyendo! Adiós!


	6. En el aeropuerto

Capitulo 6: En el aeropuerto.

Pucca recorrió con la mirada el aeropuerto luego bajó la mirada con tristeza, a él no le importaba ella y debía resignarse a que así sería, Hien la miraba de reojo simulando no ver su tristeza, haciéndole comentarios para verla reír como era común pero ella sólo sonreía levemente para volver a tener esa mirada vacía. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior sintiendo un poco de culpa pero enseguida se recompuso, ella era para él, él la amaba y no la dejaría.

-Ya es hora-la pelinegro asintió y se dejó guiar por su prometido hacia el avión sin mirar hacia atrás porque si lo hubiera hecho podría ver como Garu la buscaba desesperado entre al gente.

-¡Pucca!-gritó al verla pero ella estaba tan ensimismada que no oyó; sin embargo, Hien si lo oyó, giró y lo miró. Garu corría lo más que podía, el pelinegro sonrió triunfante y le dio un pequeño beso a Pucca que le sonrió a medias y entró en el avión, Garu se detuvo por la sorpresa, Hien hizo una pequeña reverencia y entró al avión.

Garu se quedó parado un momento más, luego frunció el ceño, si ese idiota creía que las cosas se quedarían así estaba muy equivocado.

*********

Kami miró con una sonrisa como Pucca y Hien se subían al taxi y se iban, por fin había podido deshacerse de esa mujer que le importa tanto a Garu, rió bajito y se dio la vuelta para irse pero vio a Garu corriendo siguiendo al taxi como si su vida dependiera de eso. No, eso no iba a permitirlo. ¡Garu no se va a ir con esa! ¡Antes muerta!

*********

Ching suspiró suavemente, Abyo envolvió su cintura por detrás con ternura mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió levemente y se dejó estrechar con cariño.

-Al fin somos solo tu y yo-ella rió y lo besó con suavidad.

-Como soñamos desde niños-él sonrió.

-Al final siempre supimos que terminariamos juntos...

-A pesar de todo-ambos rieron, Abyo la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con ternura-te amo como siempre te amé y siempre te amaré-ella le sonrió con los ojos cristalinos mientras él la besaba con infinito amor.

********

Pucca bajó despacio del avión, Hien la tomaba de la mano y dos guardaspaldas estaban a su lado, caminó con la mirada vacía sin mirar nada a su alrededor hasta que escuchó un grito que la paralizó.

-¡Pucca Yang!-la pelinegro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, volteó y se quedó como estatua de sal al ver a Garu, bastante agitado mirándola con desafío.

-Garu-dijo en un susurro-¿Qué haces acá?

-¿Crees que te dejaría ir tan fácil?-Pucca no pudo más que mirarlo luego bajó la mirada.

-Es muy tarde-murmuró.

-Esto es absurdo-dijo Hien tomando a Pucca del brazo-tu madre nos espera-la pelinegro giró aturdida dejándose llevar.

-¡Pucca!-intentó seguirla pero los guardaespaldas lo detuvieron-¡No, súeltenme!¡Pucca!-una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la mujer-¡Te amo!-se quedó paralizada y abrió mucho los ojos.

Hien también se quedó paralizado luego lo embargó una total furia, tomó a la pelinegró del brazo e intentó hacerla caminar pero ella se deshizo de su agarre y caminó hacia Garu.

-¡Suéltenlo!-los guardias lo dejaron-¿Es eso verdad?-él pelinegro sonrió con ternura.

-Desde siempre-la pelinegro sonrió y extendió su mano hacia él, Garu la tomó con cariño.

-¡No!-ambos giraron y vieron a Kami con una mirada de total ira y desenfreno.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kami?-le increpó Garu.

-¡Tú no me vas a dejar!-le gritó-¡Hien!

-¡Guardias!-los guardias agarraron a Pucca mientras otros dos agarraban a Garu.

-¡Basta, suéltenme!-gritaba Pucca intentando liberarse.

-¿Qué creen que le hacen a mi hija?-preguntó una voz haciendo que todos se detengan.

Una mujer de elegante porte estaba parada delante de todos, su cabello era negro largísimo recogido en un elegante moño, llevaba un vestido perla suelto con una cinta en la cintura, su mirada era calculadora y audaz.

-Madre-dijo Pucca en un susurro, Garu se quedó mirando a la mujer sorprendido.

Buenoo bueno.. hay una persona qe me odia por hacerlos cortitos ^^ es que si los hago largo me demoró mucho más! pero prometo actualizar más rápido ¿si?

Adelantos del siguiente capitulo: Garu y Pucca van a la mansión Yang para luego regresar a Sooga donde Hien y Kami les tienden una trampa, Pucca y Garu ayudados por Ching, Abyo y su tío Ho intentarán salir de la trampa pero a coste de la muerte de una persona importante para nuestra pareja.

Capitulo 7: Adiós, Ho.


	7. Adiós, Ho Parte I

**Chicoooos! se que no tengo perdón por dejarla abandonada pero es que estuve falta de inspiración, lo siento mucho, lo estoy intentando en serio. **

**Buenoo Sakuu: Es que tanto Garu como Kami, Pucca y Hien son de familias influyentes! por lo tanto tomaron su avión personal amenazaron al piloto de ir rapido y listoo =) (que envidia no? xD)**

Capitulo 7: Adiós, Ho Parte I.

**(Pucca's POV)**

Garu se quedó mirando a mi madre,ella era muy hermosa, de cabello negro larguísimo, llevaba un vestido blanco de seda precioso y sus ojos eran de un negro azabache iguales a los míos.

-He hecho una pregunta-preguntó con voz fría sin apartar los ojos de Hien.

-Señora Yang... yo...-el pelinegro no sabía que decir.

-Suéltenlos-los guardias obedecieron-¿Planeabas obligar a mi hija a estar contigo?

-Madre-me acerqué despacio a ella, nos quedamos mirando y luego me abrazó con una pequeña sonrisa-gracias-susurré.

-¿Soy tu madre, no?-rió bajito-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija, Hien Li-dijo con voz gélida-vamos-jalé a Garu de la mano.

Estuvimos alrededor de una semana en casa de mi mamá, luego regresamos a Sooga para poder encontrarnos con Ching y Abyo que llegarían en una semana más. Garu y yo aún no habíamos hablado nada de lo que pasó del aeropuerto excepto la primera noche cuando le contamos todo a mi madre, estaba nerviosa mientras estabamos en el avión, Garu había tenido muchos detalles conmigo, como que me tomaba de la mano, me abrazaba, me sonreía con dulzura y era muy caballeroso.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Garu mientras bajabamos del avión, asintí y tomamos un taxi para dirigirnos al pueblo. En la puerta del restaurante estaban mis tres tíos esperándonos.

-Entren, niños-dijo mi tío Ho, los demás nos ayudaron a subir las maletas (cortesía de mi madre que me mandó un ropero), bajé luego de acomodar mis cosas y salí a dar un paseo. Caminé lentamente por entre los árboles recordando cada momento vivído, junto con mis amigos, Ching, Abyo y Garu. Sonreí sin poderlo evitar, yo que tanto lo había perseguido y él había ido al otro lado del mundo sólo para disuadirme de cometer el peor error de mi vida; estaba muy segura de que estaba enamorada de Garu pero tenía miedo de decirlo, había creído estar enamorada de Hien por más de 6 años y venir y descubrir que aún amo a Garu y encima este me corresponda me cambió el mundo.

-Hola, preciosa-dijo una voz detrás mío. Yo ni tiempo tuve de girarme, pues sentí que me ponían un pañuelo sobre la boca con una fragancia intoxicante, aguante solo un par de segundos luego caí en la inconciencia.

**(Garu's POV)**

Había pasado la mejor semana de mi vida y hoy estaba viviendo una de las peores pesadillas de mi vida. Después de una semana al lado de Pucca descubrí que la amo más de lo que nunca creí poder amar a alguien y ahora estaba desaparecida. La vi salir con dirección al bosque, me debatía entre ir o no ir, tal vez quisiera ir a pensar un poco. La había notado tan distraída en el avión que me preocupaban sus pensamientos, después de todo ella no me había dado una respuesta respecto a mis sentimientos.

Bajé a la cocina y todavía estaba vacía a excepción de Ho, que tomaba desayuno en silencio, le sonreí y me senté a su lado, me dio los buenos días y me sirvió un poco de lo que él estaba comiendo, tomé desayuno conversando con él sobre cosas triviales. Ya había pasado una hora desde que Pucca había salido y me preocupaba.

-Ya regreso-le dije a Ho, me puse el abrigo y salí hacia el bosque, busqué por mucho rato pero no la encontré-¡Pucca!-grité pero solo el silencio siguió a mi grito, ¿Dónde podía estar? Durante toda la tarde recorrí las casas de Sooga preguntando por ella pero nadie la había visto. Sentí como el pánico empezaba a crecer en mi, regresé al restaurante para ver si ella seguí ahí pero no.

-Garu-volteé y vi a Ching entrando, la había llamado a ella y a Abyo después del mediodía y ellos ya estaban camino aquí queriendo darnos una sorpresa. Ching traía el pelo algo despeinado y el vestido rosa rasgado en algunas partes, mi amigo traía un ojo morado y lucía muy preocupado.

-Tenemos algo interesante, Garu-dijo Abyo entrando tras su esposa-cuando llegamos al aeropuerto vimos a el tal Hien Li, se le notaba muy nervioso, no nos vio, alguien de negro iba con él y cargaban a alguien, no estoy muy seguro, intentamos acercarnos sin éxito porque se dio cuenta de nuestra prescencia y huyó, Ching se enfrentó junto con los guardaespaldas mientras yo intentaba detener al riquillo ese y la vi, era ella Garu, el guardaespaldas de Hien la traía cargada, parecía inconciente-sentí como el alma se me caía a los pies.

-Tenemos su destino, Garu-dijo Ching que lucía a punto del llanto-tuvimos que sobornar a la recepcionista, va hacía Chicago.

-Debemos movernos-dijo en apenas unos susurros.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ho entrando al salón seguido de sus hermanos.

-Hien tiene a Pucca, Ho-dije yo-se la lleva a Chicago, iré por él.

-Iremos-me corrigió Abyo, Ching asentió.

-Gracias-les dije de todo corazón.

-Yo iré también-dijo Ho luego se giró a sus hermanos-quédense, por favor, por si tienen noticias-ellos asintieron consternados.

-Hien Li se arrepentirá de lo que acaba de hacer-dije en voz baja, los demás me miraron en silencio.

**Buenoooo! escribí poquísimo pero esque ya saben como es la cosa. La segunda parte está casi terminada me faltan algunos detalles, probablemente la suba este fin de semana así que paciencia, las cosas se pondrán muy feas en el siguiente capii.. y viene la muerte de esa persona tan querida.**

**Próximo capítulo: Adiós, Ho Parte II.**


	8. Adiós, Ho Parte II

**Bueno: Aquí solo habrá un poco más porque el capitulo está dividido en 3. **

**Selene: tus correos no salen por eso no he podido responderte, si tienes mi permiso, y me encantaría leer tu minific. Espero que te salga muy bueno.**

**Sakuris: Yo también pero creeme se va a poner muy buenoo ^^!**

**Blossom012**: **Bueno, aquí veremos en parte lo que le sucede a Pucca, gracias por el apoyo!**

**Capitulo 8: Adiós, Ho Parte II**

**(Pucca's POV)**

Me fui despertando de mi letargo poco a poco, sentía el cuerpo totalmente engarrotado, como si no me hubiera movido en horas de la misma posición. Abrí un poco los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación conocida pero no entendía que hacía ahí.

-Has despertado-giré la cabeza hacia esa voz. Hien me miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

¿Hien? ¿Qué hacía en el cuarto de Hien? ¿Dónde está Garu? Me pregunté, un feo olor llegó a mi, era intoxicante por lo que aparté la cara pero me hizo recordar que sentí el mismo olor antes de caer desmayada.

-¿Por qué, Hien?-le pregunté sacudiendo la cabeza, me sentía mareada.

-¿Creíste que te me escaparías tan fácil?-sonrió sin alegría-Tú eres mía, Pucca, serás mi esposa y punto, Garu jamás podrá encontrarte porque él no sabe donde puede encontrarte.

-Garu lo hará, yo confío en él-dije muy segura pero me apoyé en las almohadas porque el mareo me estaba dejando dormida otra vez.

-¿Cansada, Pucca?-abrí los ojos de golpe, a lado de Hien estaba Kami mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Han sido los dos, verdad?-pregunté en un susurro sintiéndo como el miedo se apoderaba de mi, ella solo sonrió con maldad.

-Tenemos que hablar-le dijo a Hien y ambos salieron de mi cuarto cerrándolo con llave. Miré la puerta por unos segundos, las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse de mis ojos.

-Garu...-susurré.

**(Garu's POV)**

-Ya está todo listo-dijo Abyo, yo asentí y los 4 entramos en el avión. Hoy viajaríamos a Chicago, yo estaba muy dispuesto a irme ayer mismo pero los demás me detuvieron porque era de noche por lo que los obligué a levantarse temprano hoy. Ho había conseguido la dirección de Hien de la libreta que Pucca dejó en casa.

Pucca, como la extrañaba, necesitaba tanto de ella, su dulzura, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada, sus palabra, necesitaba todo de ella y juro que haré pagar a Hien por esto, solo esperaba que no la haya dañado.

Casi cayendo la tarde llegamos, dejamos las cosas en un hotel y fuimos a la dirección señalada. Llegamos a una enorme casa, nos acercamos de manera sigilosa pero nos detuvimos y nos escondimos cuando vimos a una persona salir del lugar. Mis ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa. Era Kami.

La vi caminar calle abajo con un hombre vestido de negro y supuse que sería un guardaespaldas.

-Yo iré-dijo Abyo leyéndome el pensamiento, él y Ching se encaminaron de manera silenciosa hacia ellos, Ching inmovilizó a el guardaespaldas y Abyo tomó a Kami.

-¡Garu!-exclamó asustada cuando estuvo delante mío.

-¿Dónde está ella, Kami?-cuestioné.

-No te lo diré-dijo con una sonrisa malévola-pero yo que tú no me preocuparía tanto, ella está encantada en los brazos de Hien...-Ching no se controló y le tiró una cachetada.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de ella-dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Llévenselos-dije, ella me miró con pánico.

-¿Llevarnos?-preguntó asustada.

-¿Creíste que los dejaríamos ir así de fácil?-reí secamente-Ching, Abyo, llévenlos, Ho y yo entraremos-ellos asintieron y en una ráfaga ya no estaban-es el momento, Ho-él asintió-primero rodeemos la casa sin que nadie nos vea para determinar en que lugar está Pucca y si hay otras entradas-él volvió a asentir, los dos desaparecimos en una brisa, salté sigilosamente alrededor de la casa, subí al techo pero la puerta estaba truncada y si la habría haría mucho ruido, debíamos ser cuidadosos. Seguí rodeando la casa, vi la puerta trasera pero también estaba cerrada.

-Garu-me llamó Ho en un susurro, yo fui hasta donde él-mira-me señaló una ventana, yo me giré y la vi, era Pucca, estaba dormida.

-¿Cómo entraremos?-me pregunté.

-Por ahí-me señaló una ventana que estaba entreabierta.

-Sí, vamos, con cuidado-saltamos de manera ágil y entramos en completo silencio, el cuarto estaba oscuro como cueva de lobo.

-Bienvenidos, Garu y Ho-la luz se prendió y Ho y yo nos vimos totalmente rodeados por los hombres de Hien en ese salón, Hien estaba parado en la puerta con Pucca a su lado. Ella estaba atada de manos y amordazada, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos.

-Fue una trampa-dijo Ho y Hien rió.

-Pues sí-contestó Hien-Kami se dio cuenta de su prescencia y ideó todo un plan, en este momento debe estar camino acá.

-A decir verdad, ya llegué-Kami apareció detrás de Hien con expresión inocente, el guardaespaldas traía a Abyo y a ching bien sujetos, amarrados y amordazados igual que Pucca.

-Déjalos-murmuré con los dientes y los puños apretados.

-Creo que eso no va a poder ser-dijo Kami con falso aire de tristeza-pero los dejo aquí con mis amigos, nosotros 6-señaló a Pucca, Abyo, Ching, el guardaespaldas, Hien y ella misma-iremos a dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, así que si nos disculpas-ambos se fueron con una sonrisa malévola, vi como los ojos de Pucca me miraban e imploraban en silencio.

-No será tan fácil-dije-Lo haremos, Ho-él asintió y nos pusimos en posición de ataque, estaba seguro que no importaba como pero salvaríamos a Pucca y a los demás.

**Buenoooooo! aquí está el capitulo ^^ como se los prometí ^^ la tercera parte de capitulo la pondré entre el jueves y el sábado así que paciencia. **

**Adelanto: **

_-Despierta, por favor-susurró Pucca con llanto contenido._

_-No hay nada que hacer, Pucca-dijo Garu abrazándola-se ha ido-ella sollozó en su hombro._

**Bueno! nos estamos leyendo!**

**^Letty Evans Swan^**


	9. Adiós, Ho Parte III

**Buenooo ^^! Aquí otro capítulo en esta linda historia ^^! spero qe ls ste gustando! ia sabn qe siempre m puedn dcir sus opiniones, tortazos, amenazas i tomatazos xD **

**ticyzZzanilu: Gracias x tu R! ^^! no! no se me a qortado la inspiración toi avanzando mui bn ^^! Gracias x tu apoioo ^^! Espero que te guste este Capi ^^!**

**Blossom012: Espero que te guste este capi, es un poco triste pero bueno... **

**DN: Lamento la demora pero esque me fui de viaje y allá no hay internet, bueno espero que te guste, actualizaré más pronto.**

**Capitulo 9: Adiós, Ho Parte III**

**(Garu's POV)**

Ho y yo nos preparamos para pelear, fue relativamente fácil acabar con todos esos, era débiles. Salimos del lugar y empezamos a buscarlos por todos lados, al final los vimos cerca del muelle, Hien estaba obligando a Pucca a subir mientras Kami estaba haciendo pasar a Ching.

-Vamos-le dije, ambos nos acercamos con sigilo, subimos al barco sin que se dieran cuenta, caminamos despacio para poder ver en que momento sería mejor el de intervenir.

-Eso ha sido muy estúpido por tu parte, Garu-Ho y yo nos giramos rápidamente, Kami estaba recostada en la pared de al lado y nos miraba muy fijamente-Encárgate del viejo-le dijo a alguien a nuestras espaldas, Ho se giró y vio al guardaespaldas de Hien. Yo volví a concentrarme en Kami con quien pelearía-¿Por qué, Garu?-me preguntó-Con lo que te amaba, ¡íbamos a casarnos!-me gritó, se movió rápidamente intentado golpearme al costado pero la desvié con una pata y me alejé de un salto-Me dejaste por eso ¿Y crees que es justo?-volvió a intentar atacarme pero esta vez fue por el frente y empezamos con nuestra pelea. Kami peleaba con rabia y ese era un oponente si lo que querías era ganar pero no debía subestimarla, después de todo yo mismo la había entrenado. Logré darle una patada en su costado y ella cayó al piso con un grito de dolor, al instante me embargó el remordimiento y traté de acercarme pero ella estaba fingiendo y me dio una fuerte patada levantándose-Sigues siendo débil-dijo despectivamente. Seguimos peleando con verdadera furia, ella soltando frases para hacerme enojar y yo tratando de mantener la frialdad para poder seguir peleando y ganarle-¿Por qué peleas por ella?-dijo mientras peleabamos-Después de todo... ella ya fue de otro-me quedé un momento en blanco ¿Qué? Una verdadera furia me llenó y mis golpes se multiplicaron sorprendiéndola y derrotándola.

-No te metas con ella-le dije al verla en el suelo sin piedad alguna, fue en ese momento que escuché dos gritos desgarradores y la piel se me heló. Lentamente me di la vuelta para ver como Ho y Pucca caían al suelo pero era de una manera diferente, Ho estaba echado en el suelo y Pucca arrodillada a su lado, Hien estaba blanco como el papel y entonces lo vi, en la mano del guardían resaltaba una daga llena de sangre. Di un grito lleno de enojo y me fui contra él, le arrebaté de una patada la daga y empezamos a pelear pero lo pude derrotar con facilidad, mi fuerza era mayor que la de él. Me giré hacia Hien dispuesto a darle su merecido también pero Pucca me necesitaba, lancé una ráfaga de viento negro contra él y desapareció, la madre de Pucca se encargaría muy bien de él.

-Pucca...-me acerqué, ella se abrazó a mi llorando, la herida de Ho sangraba mucho-Ho, tranquilo, te llevaremos al hospital.

-Ya es... tarde-susurró, respiraba con dificultad y su pulso era muy débil-cu-cu-cuídala por mi, Garu-yo asentí sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Lo haré-le prometí.

-Diles... diles a mi hermanos que... que los amo...-Pucca sollozó en mi pecho.

-Nunca olvidaremos lo que hiciste por nosotros-le dije-Te queremos mucho, Ho-Él sonrió luego cerró sus ojos y se quedó quieto, las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos sin que pueda detenerlas y no quería detenerlas, Pucca lloró en mi pecho.

-¿Qué sucede?-Eran Ching y Abyo que había podido deshacerse de las personas que los cuidaban.

-Ho...-susurré, ellos se quedaron mirando a Ho con la boca abierta luego Ching escondió el rostro en el cuello de Abyo y vi como su cuerpo se estremecía con su llanto, yo volví a mirar el cuerpo sin vida de mi amigo, el que tanto me ayudó de niño y el que dio la vida por ayudarnos, quien fue como un padre para mi. Las lágrimas se escurrieron de mis ojos y los cerré-Adiós, Padre, adiós, amigo... Adiós, Ho.

**Waaaaaaaaa! Capitulo super triste u.u! Que penita me dio matar al hombre este... abuuu! Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi y lamento la demora.**

**Adelantos del próximo capitulo: **_Garu y Pucca van a casa de su madre para prescenciar el juicio de Hien, Pucca y Hien hablan en privado de algunas cosas que nuestra protagonista no sabía, Garu se rompe el cerebro pensando en como pedirle a Pucca que sea su esposa y una noticia buena será traída por Ching y Abyo._

**Próximo Capitulo: **_Juicios, anillos y _Cigüeñas.


	10. Juicios, Anillos y Cigueñas

**Hey! :)! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo d nuestra preciosisima historiaaaaaaaaaa =)**

**taori3322:** **Me alegra que te haya gustado ^^! Realmente si fue muy triste pero aqui estan la buenas noticias ^^! este capi es graciositoo ^^ Espero que los disfrutes biies!**

**DN: Gracias por el cumplido! Estoy segura que sabes lo que sucede qon Ching ^^! Espero que te guste el capitulo cuidate!**

**chicara-chan: Si, fue genial ^^! Gracias por seguir mi historia ^^!**

**Bueno, sin más preliminares aquí está el capitulo:**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10: **_**Juicios, anillos y **__**Cigüeñas **_

**(Pucca)**

Ha pasado más o menos un mes desde la muerte de mi tío Ho, la noticia le cayó terrible a mis tíos y cerraron el restaurante. Garu y yo permanecimos una semana en Sooga para el funeral y el entierro luego viajabamos hacia Inglaterra para testificar en el juicio contra Hien y Kami. Luego de que nos instalaramos en nuestras habitaciones salí a recorrer la casa, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba así de tranquila; a pesar de la muerte de mi tío, pudimos conseguir al fin la tranquilidad. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la cocina pero me detuve al oír voces hablando.

-Está pidiendo hablar con ella-decía su madre.

-No quiero que estén cerca-replicó otra voz y me sorprendí muchísimo, entré en la cocina y me quedé estática.

-¡Padre!-exclamé. Mi padre se levantó de su asiento y me sonrió anchamente.

-¡Mi pequeña Pucca!-le correspondí la sonrisa y lo abracé-¿Cómo has estado, pequeña?

-Bastante bien, papá-contesté.

-Lamento tanto lo de tu tío, pequeña Pucca-yo hice un pequeño gesto y suspiré.

-Me ayudó mucho-mi padre me miró con seriedad.

-Hien está pidiendo hablar contigo, Pucca-yo lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Hablar conmigo?-repetí frunciendo el ceño-¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo?

-No lo sabemos-contestó mi madre tomando un sorbo de su café-nos lo han notificado recién.

-Tal vez deba ir...-mis padres fruncieron el ceño-Necesito saber que quiere.

-Que Garu vaya contigo entonces-dijo mi madre, mi padre se giró hacia ella.

-¿Garu?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueeeeno, ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar-dije y salí practicamente corriendo de la cocina, tomé mi chaqueta y salí de la casa, era hora de terminar totalmente con lo de Hien.

* * *

-¡Cálmate, Garu!-exclamó Abyo harto de que su amigo estuviera caminando alrededor de toda la tienda.

-¡¿Cómo esperas que me calme?!-preguntó Garu-Es el anillo con el que le pediré que sea mi esposa ¿Cómo conseguiste tú el de Ching?

-Herencia de mi madre-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Garu-llamó Ching-creo que este es perfecto-Garu estuvo a su lado en menos de un minuto y sonrió.

**

* * *

**

**(Pucca)**

-Has venido-dijo Hien sorprendido. Yo asentí con la cabeza, el policía nos dejó solo y Hien se sentó delante mío.

-¿Qué deseabas hablar conmigo?-le pregunté.

-Sé que debo disculparme, Pucca-dijo-pero no tengo tiempo para eso solo necesito que sepas algunas cosas antes de que vaya a la cárcel.

-¿Qué es?-le pregunté con frialdad.

-Yo te amo, Pucca-dijo con sinceridad luego suspiró-Kami y yo nos hicimos muy amigos durante mi estancia en Sooga y me confesó un secreto: ella... ella está esperando un hijo de Garu-me quedé con la boca abierta.

* * *

-Abyo-dijo Ching entrando en el cuarto que tenían en casa de Pucca-tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿Qué es, Ching?-dijo su esposo mirándolo.

-Yo...-ella respiró profundo-¡Estoy embarazada!-Abyo se quedó mirándola como idiota luego soltó un grito y tomó a Ching en brazos.

-Es la mejor noticia que has podido darme-ella rió a carcajadas.

**

* * *

**

**(Garu)**

Estaba muy nervioso. Pucca aún no llegaba de a donde sea que haya ido, yo estaba sentado en el mueble esperando por ella con el anillo en el bolsillo. Planeaba ser muy sincero con ella, decirle todo lo que sentía y luego pedirle que sea mi esposa pero a pesar de esta planificación no podía dejar de estar muy nervioso. Pucca era la mujer que yo amaba aunque me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de esto y no quería que se fuera nunca de mi lado.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y Pucca entró por ella, yo me levanté de mi asiento llamando su atención. Ella alzó su mirada hacia mi con gesto vacío, esto me alarmó, algo debió de haber sucedido.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté, ella me miró con ojos llorosos.

-Liberaré a Kami-contestó y yo abrí mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué?-susurré-¿Por qué?-una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla-¿Por qué, Pucca? Ella nos ha hecho mucho daño ¡Respóndeme!-exclamé tomándola por los hombros.

-¡Porque está embarazada de ti!-gritó y mi mundo volvió a ponerse de cabeza.

* * *

**Ok... creo que hay gente que estará enojada conmigo por la demora pero mi compu se malogró y han comprado otra (aqui todo es si no funciona a la basura ^^) y recién he podido subir el capitulo. Antes de que me maten por meter este problema dejenme darles el adelanto del proximo capitulo:**

_Garu tiene una seria conversación con Kami, en este capitulo nos enteraremos de las demás cosas que le dijo Hien a Pucca, Pucca no puede creer en lo que Garu le dice y, dolido, él regresa a Sooga ¿Se acabarán las mentiras y los enredos?_

**Bueno gente.. calculo que faltan 3 capitulos más para acabar esta historia así que nos estamos leyendo ^^.**

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^**


	11. Verdades, mentiras ¿Qué nunca?

***Escondida detrás de una silla* Bueno, sé que aquí hay gente que quiere mi cabeza por haber demorado =D! pero ya les traigo el capitulo =D!**

**Meshaku: Hola! ^^ Gracias por leer mi fic, sé que se estrenó Luna Nueva, yo adoro la peli y los libros, espero que te guste el capitulo ^^**

**Alura ((o es Laura i escribiste mal? xD)) : Bueno, no m mates x3, aquí está el otro capi pero estuve ocupada y no lo pude subir antes, espero que te guste y me dejes vivir un poquito más para acabarlo xD! ^^**

**Cool Cat Girl: Bueno, en este capitulo se verá todo lo que Hien le dijo a Pucca, una discusión y la ida de Pucca, espero que te guste ^^**

**DN: Hola, lamento haber tardado, claro que puedes mostrarles, espero que te agrade el capi ^^ Gracias por decir que soy lo mejor me hace llorar T.T**

**Maestro Jedi: De donde salió tanto Durex? xD! ^^! Pos si, digamos que algo así le sucederá ^^, nos leemos ^^**

**Taori 3322: No con más ansias, Taori ^^ aquí está el capi ^^.**

**A leer :)**

**Capitulo 11: Verdades, mentiras ¿Qué nunca acabarán?**

**(Garu)**

Me quedé parado en medio de la sala con Pucca abrazada a mi llorando, ni siquiera podía abrazarla de lo sorprendido que estaba. ¿Kami... embarazada? Eso no era posible, ellos solo había estado juntos dos veces y esas dos veces él se protegió ¿Acaso era otra mentira más de ese par?

-Pucca... Pucca tú no puedes creerles, ellos te mienten...-Pucca se separó de mi con una mueca de enojo.

-¡No es mentira!-exclamó-¡Yo vi los resultados de sus exámenes!

-Pero nosotros... nosotros nos protegimos, es imposible que haya...-balbuceaba, mi cabeza era un caos.

-Pues parece que falló, ella tendrá un hijo tuyo, Garu-volvió a llorar.

-¡No es verdad, Pucca, no les creas!-ella negó con la cabeza, se secó las lágrimas y de repente se quedó inexpresiva, su rostro era frío y sin emoción.

-Debes cumplirle-dijo con voz fría-Debes estar con ella y con tu hijo.

-¡Pero yo te amo a ti!-le grité, las lágrimas se volvieron a escapar de sus ojos.

-¡No te creo!¡Si no ella no estaría embarazada!¡Te odio!-gritó y salió corriendo, yo me quedé estático.

_Te odio.... Te odio... Te odio..._

**(Pucca)**

Le puse seguro a mi puerta y me dejé caer en mi cama sollozando ¿Por qué?¿Por qué tuvo que suceder todo esto?¿Si Garu no la amaba entonces porque se entregó a ella?¿Por qué? Todo era demasiado confuso y las cosas que me dijo Hien martillan en mi cabeza.

_-Ella y yo hablamos de muchas cosas y me contó cosas de Garu-dijo Hien._

_-¿Qué cosas?-pregunté yo tratando de no mostrarme muy curiosa._

_-Garu ha estado en muchos negocios... oscuros-a mi pesar, me sorprendí mucho-por eso es que las ganancias de su familia han aumentado tanto los años que él ha estado al mando-¿Negocios oscuros?¿Garu?-También sé que compró varios negocios de Sooga, le quitó trabajo a mucha gente del pueblo-yo estaba en shock ¡Garu no se atrevería a hacer eso!_

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-le pregunté frunciendo el ceño._

_-Kami me lo ha contado todo pero también investigué por mi cuenta, en mi laptop está todo-yo me mostré aprensiva._

Me levanté de mi cama y tomé la laptop de Hien que estaba en mi escritorio. Me tapé la boca con la mano para ahogar mi grito de sorpresa, las lágrimas se escaparon a chorros de mis ojos mientras leía la información, las cuentas de Garu, los despidos, las nuevas tiendas.

Me había enamorado de una persona sin corazón.

**(Hien)**

Todo estaba hecho, mis cartas estaban echadas y tenía a Pucca totalmente creída de lo que le dije. Supongo que fue bueno manipular esa información, lo único malo que queda ahora es lo de Kami, ¡Como demonios no nos protegimos! Al menos espero que sea lista y no haga que Garu descubra que en realidad es mi hijo. Me reí en voz baja, nada podía salir mal ahora.

**(Garu)**

Limpié las lágrimas de mi mejilla, había estado intentado hablar con Pucca pero ella no me creía nada, pues bueno, yo ya no iba a insistir más. Cerré mi maleta, me puse el abrigo de viaje y salí del lugar sin decirle nada a nadie, tenía que hablar con Kami.

-Garu-se sorprendió ella al verme entrar.

-Tenemos que hablar, Kami-le dije.

-Yo sé de qué-suspiró ella-Todo es mentira, Garu, Hien me pidió que mintiera pero no lo haré, mi hijo es de él, no tuyo-yo suspiré aliviado-él también manipuló mucha información y le dijo a Pucca que tus negocios son sucios-yo tenía los puños apretados de la rabia pero también sentía mucho dolor ¿Cómo Pucca había podido creer tan fácil en aquel tipo que tanto daño nos había hecho? Me sentí traicionado, herido, dolido.

-Gracias, Kami-le dije con sinceridad.

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme-dijo ella-aparte, no podía mentir por él, antes de ser su amiga fui amiga tuya.

-Yo ya te he perdonado, Kami-le dije, ella sonrió con tristeza y me abrazó.

-Nos veremos pronto-dijo, yo solo asentí.

-Nos veremos en Sooga-le contesté, ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Te vas?-preguntó.

-Este lugar no es para mi, Kami, es hora de regresar a donde pertenezco-acaricié su mejilla y le sonreí-Nos veremos.

-Cuídate mucho, Garu y que te vaya bien-yo asentí y salí del lugar. Era hora de volver a mi mismo, era hora de volver a Sooga.

**Bueno Qe tal? xD! Ta bueno verdd?! x3 espero que les guste, ya comencé a escribir el siguiente capitulo así que no demorará mucho.**

**Por otro lado, quedan solo dos capitulo más! :D! Aquí les dejo el adelanto:**

_Pucca libera a Kami y ella le dice toda la verdad, Pucca irá a buscar a Garu pero él no quiere saber nada de ella, nuestra protagonista está desesperada y recibirá ayuda para poder conseguir el perdón de nuestro querido Garu._

**EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ES EL FINAL! y luego solo nos queda el epilogo.**

**Nos leemos ^^**

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^**


	12. Sucesos inesperados CAPITULO FINAL!

**Aqui esta el último capi de nuestra querida historia u.u Espero que les guste y ya nos leeremos cuando publique el epilogo u.u**

**

* * *

**

**Respuesta a sus reviews ^^:**

**DN: **Tranquila no te vuelvas loca, este es el ultimo capi de la historia y ya vendrá el epilogo.

**Taori3322: **Te conteste el mensaje y espero que te guste el capitulo.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12: Sucesos inesperados. ¡CAPITULO FINAL!**

**

* * *

**

**(Pucca)**

Mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo mientras esperaba a que Kami saliera de la cárcel, sería escoltada a una casa donde Garu podría estar con ella y cuidarla. Suspiré, desde ayer no lo había visto, no había bajado a cenar y tampoco desayunó esta mañana.

-Pucca-alcé la vista y me encontré con la que me arrebató a Garu.

-Kami-respondí-serás llevada a una casa donde te encontrarás a Garu-ella se rió.

-Eres más tonta de lo que creí, Pucca-mi mirada se endureció al escuchar su tono despectivo-Garu no está aquí-me sorprendí-él regresó a Sooga, Pucca, lejos de ti porque no le creíste.

-Tú estás embarazada-la acusé.

-Sí-admitió-pero no de Garu.

-¡¿Qué?!-chillé.

-Mi hijo es de Hien, Pucca, él te engañó, manipuló los archivos de su computadora para que le creyeras-yo negué con la cabeza sin podermelo creer, ¿Todo era una mentira? Todo parecía muy real-ve por él, Pucca, ve por él antes de que sea muy tarde-puso su mano en mi hombro y luego se fue hacia el carro, yo me quedé parada en el mismo lugar y una lágrima se derramó de mis ojos.

**

* * *

**

**(Garu)**

Suspiré. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo dejé antes de ir a Inglaterra con Pucca. Negué con la cabeza y retuve las lágrimas que querían escaparse de mis ojos de nuevo pero no, no volvería a llorar, ya había llorado por ella demasiado.

-¿Garu?-alcé la vista y vi a Dumpling delante mío.

-Dumpling-me sorprendí-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tus padres han salido de viaje porque había un torneo de artes marciales en otro país y me dejaron a cargo de tu casa.

-¿Y Linguini?-pregunté, Dumpling suspiró.

-Él ha decidido dar un largo viaje alrededor del mundo-contestó.

-¿Solo?-el tío de Pucca asintió, yo suspiré ¿Todos se separarían?

**

* * *

**

**(Pucca)**

-Gracias por ayudarme-le dije a Ching y Abyo, ellos me sonrieron.

-No hay de qué, Pucca, un error lo comete cualquiera-me dijo Ching, yo la abracé y le sonreí, salimos del aeropuerto y tomamos un taxi hacia la casa de Garu. Llegamos a la casa de Garu con más rapidez de la que hubiera deseado, las manos me sudaban y sentía la garganta seca.

-Todo saldrá bien-me dijo Abyo, yo lo miré agradecida y sorprendida, nunca había hablado mucho con Abyo pero era un buen amigo.

-Vamos-susurró Ching y se adelantó para tocar la puerta, esperamos unos segundos antes de que mi tío abriera la puerta.

-¿Tío Dumpling?-me sorprendí.

-Pucca-sonrió, se veía con más arrugas que las de la última vez que lo vi-Pasen, llamaré a Garu-nosotros tres entramos y nos acomodamos en el salón mientras esperabamos.

-Que sorpresa-dijo una voz gélida, nosotros tres alzamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo para ver a Garu bajando las escaleras.

-Deseo hablar contigo-le dije lo más firme que pude mientras intentaba controlar mi nerviosismo.

-¿Podría dejarnos solos unos momentos?-los demás asintieron y salieron de la estancia-Siéntate-me acomodé en un muble delante de él, apreté mis manos y suspiré.

* * *

-He venido a disculparme-dijo Pucca-Yo hablé con Kami y ella me dijo la verdad, nunca debí de haberle creído a Hien antes que a ti-bajó la cabeza-en serio siento mucho mi error, Garu y también siento haberte gritado esas cosas tan horribles aquel día, lamento haberte dicho que te odia... yo en realidad te amo, Garu-ella no alzó la vista sintiendo como las lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos.

-¿Y crees que con eso podrás solucionar todo?-preguntó él, Pucca alzó su mirada sorprendida, Garu la miraba con tristeza-me hiciste daño, Pucca, le creíste a él antes que a mi ¿Y así dices amarme?-sonrió con amargura-eso no es amor, Pucca, el amor es confianza y tu no confiaste en mi, yo no quiero verte de nuevo-ella sintió como su corazón se rompía, se sintió caer en un pozo sin fondo y actuó a la desesperada.

-¡Entonces me suicidaré y así no volverás a verme nunca más!-le gritó y salió corriendo, Garu se quedó clavado en su sitio con la boca abierta de asombro.

Pucca sintió aquella fuerza que no dejaba salir desde que era niña salió y prácticamente se unió al viento, saltó con agilidad cada techo, cada árbol y llegó al lugar que más adoró en su niñez, aquel acantilado que permitía ver cuan precioso era el mar. Se quedó parada en su borde mirando el mar azul, era hermoso.

-Pucca-ella se giró y vio a Garu a varios pasos de distancia de ella.

-Vete, Garu-dijo llorando-tú ya no me quieres a tu lado, ya no tengo razones para vivir.

-¡No digas eso!-gritó él tratando de acercarse.

-¡Aléjate!-le gritó ella en respuesta-¡Me iré donde nunca más podré hacerte daño!

-¡No, Pucca!-ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡GARU!-gritó.

-¡NOOOO!

**

* * *

  
**

**Soy mala muajaja xD!No me maten o se quedan sin epílogo! ^^ hasta aquí llega el capitulo final de la preciosa historia, ya nos leeremos luego el epílogo.**

**Nos leemos ^^**

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^**


	13. EPILOGO!

**Bueno u.u! Aqui viene el preciado epílogo de nuestra historia.. Espero qe les guste mucho ^^! I gracias por los qoments i no matarme :D!**

**

* * *

**

**EPÍLOGO**

**

* * *

**

5 años después...

**

* * *

**

(Garu)

-Ha pasado tiempo, ¿verdad?-le dije a aquella tumbla blanca, acaricié con suavidad su superficie y suspiré.

-¡Tío Garu!-yo sonreí al ver a la pequeña Kimi correr hacia mi.

-Pequeña-Kami sonrió al vernos, yo le sonreí.

-Aún lamento eso-dijo apenada mirando hacia la tumba, yo negué con la cabeza con suavidad.

-Fue su decisión-contesté, ella asintió y los tres salimos del cementerio.

-¿Cuándo volverás a visitarme?-dijo Kami mientras abrazaba a Kimi.

-Pronto-le respondí, ella y Kimi se despidieron con la mano mientras yo me alejaba con mi coche.

Aguanté unas 5 horas de vuelo de regreso a casa, mientras viajaba pensaba en cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado. Había perdido a alguien especial hace 5 años y aún me era difícil pensar en ese deselance pero ya lo estaba superando. Kami había salido libre de la cárcel y había tenido una preciosa niña que se parecía un poco a Hien; a este lo habían condenado a 15 años de cárcel y no había vuelto a molestarnos. Linguini y Dumpling volvieron a reunirse y abrieron nuevamente el restaurante. Y yo...

-Acabámos de aterrizar, ya pueden bajar-la voz de la aeromosa me despertó de mi ensoñación, cogí mi maleta y salí del avión. Un coche me estaba esperando en la puerta, entré en él y me quedé adormilado mientras íba a esa casa.

Entré en la casa y ese familiar perfume me golpeó con fuerza. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y suspiré, dejé mis maletas en la sala y caminé por todo el lugar viéndolo, no sé porque quería asegurarme de que nada había cambiado en mi ausencia pero algo me parecía diferente.

-Garu-me giré y vi a Ching en la cocina.

-Hola, Ching-saludé-¿Todo bien?

-Claro-sonrió.

-¿Y Abyo?-pregunté.

-Fue con Masy a comprar unas verduras-contestó aún sonriendo, yo titubeé un momento y ella sonrió con dulzura-está donde siempre-yo le agradecí con la mirada y me encaminé a la azotea.

Hacía frío esta tarde, entré en silencio y observé alrededor. Ahí tampoco nada había cambiado, todo seguía teniendo ese aire natural y seguía teniendo aquella paz.

-Has vuelto-dijo alguien detrás mío y sonreí.

_

* * *

_

-¡GARU!-gritó ella.

_-¡NOOO!-grité con todas mis fuerzas y me lancé hacia adelante._

_Pude agarrar su mano, ella lloraba incontrolablemente sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas, yo sudaba del esfuerzo de sujetarla y trataba de subirla. Ella soltó un gritó cuando empezó a resbalarse, las lágrimas de desesperación caían de mis ojos mientras trataba de sujetarla pero ella seguía resbalándose._

_-No me sueltes, Garu-rogó-no me dejes caer._

_-No lo haré, Pucca, jamás te dejaré caer-le prometió poniendo toda mi fuerza en subirla pero ella seguía resbalándose de mis manos._

* * *

-¡Ya hemos regresado!-dijo Masy muy alegre, Ching le sonrió a ella y a su esposo.

-Garu ha vuelto-le dice luego de darle un tierno beso.

-Supongo que ya subió.

-Más que obvio-le contestó su esposa y ambos rieron.

**

* * *

**

(Garu)

-Has vuelto-yo me giré y sonreí.

-Lo prometí, ¿no es así?-ambos nos reímos.

-Si, es así-yo miré sus ojos y seguí recordando.

_

* * *

_

-¡GARU!-volvió a gritar ella cuando apenas podía sostenerla.

_-¡NO TE DEJARÉ CAER, JAMÁS TE DEJARÉ CAER!-grité con desesperación tratando de sostenerla de cualquier manera entonces, en ese terrible momento, no pude cogerla-¡NOOOO!-grité mientras veía su rostro sorprendido y como caía con lentitud ridícula._

* * *

-Parece que ha pasado meses en vez de una semana que te fuiste, ¿no?-yo asentí.

-Cuando extrañas a una persona las cosas son así-nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos.

-Pues, si, lo es-suspiró.

-Me has hecho falta-le susurré.

-Y tú a mi-contestó-no me gusta que te alejes.

-Nadie volverá a dañarte-le prometí y luego nos reímos.

-Todo sigue igual, ¿verdad?-dijo mirando sus manos.

-Si, todo sigue igual y esta tranquilidad la tendrás siempre-sonrió-después de todo, si tú vas a caer, yo caeré contigo.

-Como siempre ha sido, Garu-rió.

-Como siempre ha sido, Pucca-y sonrió.

_

* * *

_

-¡NO TE DEJARÉ CAER!-volvió a gritar.

_See lanzó en pos de ella, la atrapó en el aire y ella lo miró sorprendida. Él sólo le sonrió y la abrazó, ella aún seguía atónita pero se abrazó a él con fuerza y sonrió. _

_Ya no tenía nada que temer._

**

* * *

**

(Garu)

-Te he extrañado mucho-dijo ella abrazándome, yo la apegué a mi_, _había entrañado mucho tenerla así entre mis brazos.

-Yo también, Pucca-ella me miró y me dio un dulce beso-Después de todo, eres mi prometida, debo extrañarte-le bromeé, ella me golpeó con suavidad el brazo y se rió.

-Claro que debes, tonto-yo uní a las risas de ella. Acaricié con suavidad su rostro, la besé con amor y me hundí en sus ojos.

-Te amo, Pucca-le susurré.

-Como yo a ti, Garu-y yo sonreí.

Después de todo, después de las peleas de niños, la separación, el reencuentro, lo de Hien y Kami, la muerte de Ho, la nueva separación y todo eso; ahora estamos juntos y eso era lo que importaba, ya nada nos separaría jamás. Jamás.

**

* * *

**

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Bueno u.u! aqí se acaba la historia. Gracias a todas (os) los que me siguieron con esta historia: DN, Taori3322, letifiesta, meshaku, alura, cool cat girl, maestro jedi, perfect hell, etc, etc. ^^! Gracias a todos realmente ^^!

**Nos leeremos pronto en otra historia ^^! Chau! ^^!**

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^**


	14. Problemas en el paraiso

Notas:

Mis preciosas :)! Estoy aqui para agradecerles su compañia en mi historia y invitarles a leer la secula : Problemas en el paraiso.

Sumary: Pucca y Garu se han casado. Todo parece estar bien hasta que una antigua familia enemiga de la familia de Garu tratara de asesinarlos. Garu debe defender a su familia aunque eso signifique dejar a Pucca por un tiempo. Pucca sabe que no debe dejarse engañar pero cuando conoce a Daniel no puede evitar confiar. Trataran de ponerlos en jaque. Nuevos personajes, amigos, amores y conflictos ¿Se quedaran juntos al final?

Pasen y lean, por favor. El prologo ya esta dentro.

Ciao!

Letty :)


End file.
